O Que Carrega Nos Bolsos
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: 8059 - a longa estrada entre eles.


**Disclaimer: KHR não me pertence, ou zerava tudo e seria Katekyou Hitman Yamamoto!**

**A música Pocket Full of Sunshine pertence à Natasha Bedingfield e seu clip muito bizarro.**

**Essa fic é uma mensagem em código-tsuki. Ela deveria se autodestruir antes que você terminasse de ler, mas eu não sou uma hacker fodona, então ela simplesmente não vai.**

* * *

**O Que Carrega Nos Bolsos**

.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo andando do meu lado, seu esquisito do baseball?! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que só te aturo por causa do Juudaime? Tch, não confunda as coisas, eu não sou seu amigo!..."

"Eu nunca quis que você fosse meu amigo, Gokudera."

"Tch, seu idiota, pare de sorrir!"

"Ok."

...

"Não era isso que eu disse pra você...!"

"Eu posso parar se você quiser."

...

"Eu disse pare de _sorrir_, idiota."

* * *

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine._

_Eu tenho um bolso, um bolso cheio de luz do sol_

_Eu tenho um amor e sei que é todo meu_

_

* * *

  
_

"Era isso que você queria? Uma pessoa como eu? Você é mais imbecil que eu imaginei de início. Aqui, o lixo humano Hayato Gokudera, era o que você queria, Yamamoto Takeshi? Porque é isso que eu sou!"

"Você é um idiota, Hayato."

"Ótimo! Então por que você não vai pro inferno?! Ah, não, você é bonzinho demais pro inferno, certo? Você e seus sorrisos sempre patéticos, com a sua vida perfeita, seu pai perfeito, seu jogo de baseball ridículo e perfeito!... O que você quer com um assassino imundo e ridículo como eu? Isso não vai mudar, eu nunca... eu nunca vou poder te oferecer nada além disso, seu estúpido! Você não cansa... de se divertir comigo?"

"Você vai continuar a ser um idiota, acreditando que é tão ruim assim."

"O que você quer de mim!?"

"Hayato, acha mesmo que eu não iria ao inferno se você estivesse lá?"

* * *

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me._

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me._

_Faça o que quiser, mas você nunca vai me quebrar_

_Paus e pedras nunca vão me abalar_

_

* * *

  
_

"Até eu tenho limites, _Gokudera_."

"Eu sei."

"Não, você não sabe. Você não sabe nada e nem quer saber! O que você _acha _que eu sou?"

"A única coisa certa no meio da tempestade."

...

"Eu _não quero _ir embora, Hayato. Mas você precisa parar de me afastar de você. Eu estou cansado... eu não sou um super-herói que vai agüentar tudo, o tempo todo."

"Eu não sou capaz de cuidar de você, seu idiota! É isso que eu sou, alguém que explode coisas, destrói coisas e..."

"Eu não me importo de te ensinar, se você quiser aprender."

"Eu..."

"Café. Por favor, minha cabeça dói..."

"Aqui."

"Viu? Você sempre foi bom aluno na escola, vai aprender bastante rápido... hahaha não me olhe assim Hayato!"

* * *

_Wish that you could, but cha ain't gonna own me._

_Do anything you can to control me. Oh, no, oh._

_Deseje que você pudesse, mas você nunca vai ser meu dono_

_Faça qualquer coisa que puder para me controlar, Oh não..._

* * *

"Você me achou, Hayato! Hahaha..."

"Você veio chorar aqui?"

"É idiota, eu já sei._"_

"Seu pai me contou. Você perdeu a vaga no time por causa da missão na base Vongola, não foi? Por que não nos disse que o treino de classificação era ontem?!"

"Hahaha... hah. Por que eu faria isso? Eu não podia deixar você e o Tsuna mais preocupados... e nós ajudamos a Lal Mirch, certo? Sabe, foi melhor porque semestre que vem terá outro teste e eu vou rebater dez vezes mais rápido que..."

"Pare de sorrir, idiota. Você não tem que fazer isso."

...

"Obrigado."

"Vamos para casa, Takeshi."

* * *

_There's a place that I go that nobody knows._

_Where the rivers flow and I call it home._

_And there's no more lies; in the darkness, there's light._

_And nobody cries, there's only butterflies._

_Existe um lugar onde eu vou que ninguém sabe_

_Onde o rio flui e eu chamo de lar_

_E não há mais mentiras; na escuridão há luz_

_E ninguém chora, há apenas borboletas_

_

* * *

  
_

"Ei, Hayato... vamos..."

"Por quê? Não, eu vou ficar aqui."

"Não seja cabeça-dura!"

"Não é cabeça-dura, é uma questão de ser lógico. Eu não quero sair daqui, então não vou."

"Temos que ir. Vamos."

"Não."

...

"Ok... hahaha... Você pode pelo menos sair de cima de mim, pra que eu possa levantar?"

"Por que você quer sair?! Tem alguma coisa boa lá fora?"

"Segunda-feira lhe diz alguma coisa?"

"A chuva lá fora me diz muitas coisas. A primeira delas é _não saia de casa hoje, Takeshi."_

"E desde quando você ouve a chuva, Hayato Gokudera?!"

"Desde segunda-feira. Agora calem a boca, _chuvas idiotas_, quero voltar a dormir."

* * *

_Take me away, a secret place._

_A sweet escape, take me away._

_Take me away, to better days._

_Take me away, a hiding pla__ce._

_Me leve daqui, um lugar secreto_

_Uma fuga doce, me leve daqui_

_Me leve daqui para dias melhores_

_Me leve daqui, um lugar escondido_

_

* * *

  
_

"Última chance."

"Não era eu que devia dizer isso?"

"Hahaha, mas eu nunca desistiria de você, Hayato!"

"Tch, não diga essas coisas sorrindo desse jeito!!!"

"Última chance, Hayato."

"Como você sabe que vai dar certo?"

"Não sei. Mas se for no inferno, eu disse que iria com você, não disse?"

"Você continua um idiota."

"Sorte sua! Hahahaha!"

"É, eu sei."

Hayato colocou a mão no bolso, tirando a pequena chave amarelada.

Uma luz laranja de sol invadia o corredor e aquele sorriso idiota.

E o italiano abriu a porta.

* * *

_The sun is on my side._

_Take me for a ride._

_I smile up to the sky._

_I know I'll be all right._

_O sol está do meu lado_

_Me leve para um passeio_

_Eu sorrio para o céu_

_Eu sei que ficarei bem_

**= = OWARI = =**


End file.
